The MisAdventures Of Fairy Tail
by AnimeLover313
Summary: Fairy Tail at its wackiest and craziest times of year. Things from coffee, to slender man, Fairy Tail has its weirdos. Even when you think it can't get any worse, Murphy's Law will obliterate that thought. This story of omakes and drabbles will amuse you to the bone with these crazy happenings. Also, some OOC in random chapters.
1. Why Levy never got drunk

**I do not own the manga or anime Fairy Tail. If I did, Levy would have cat ears.**

**This is the first "Chapter" of my Parody. We've seen the prologue and now... lets see how the curse has affected Fairy Tail**

**Bold: To empathize words or change location or POV Ex 1: "DIE!" Ex 2: The Ceiling Ex 3: Levy's POV**

_Italize: To use spells or have flashbacks or videos Ex 1: Levy Style: Book Avalanche Ex 2: Flashback Start!: Levy's Life Ex 3: Video Start!:Fairy Tail Basement_

Underline represents people talking outside of a flashback or video.

**Chapter Warning: This was created when the writer was being threatened by Darth Kitten Vader. Reader Discretion is Advised.**

**Chapter 1 of Parody... Start! Location: Fairy Tail, 3rd Person POV**

Fairy Tail was as crazy as ever. Mugs were flying and chairs were smashed. Suddenly, the door busted open. The guild suddenly quieted. In all his horrifying glory... Bob of Blue Pegasus arrived. When Mirajane took one look at him she screamed, shattering all of the glass in the guild. While everyone else held there ears and ran for cover from the shimmering glass. Bob nervously coughed and then held up a shiny disc. "Last night, something attacked various major guilds. One of Blue Pegasus' mages Hibiki, volunteered to capture it on camera. He is currently traumatized and is unable of showing you this clip. I have been voted to show this. Please sit down and enjoy the show."

Everyone sat down as the lights dimmed. A giant projector was placed on the left wall of the guild building. Bob turned the projector on. He placed the disc into the disc reader and pressed the button. The screen had the words _Reading Disc..._ and then a play button appeared. Bob gulped as he moved the mouse to hit play. He clicked the button and it started.

_Video Start!: Location Unknown? POV: 3rd Person: Focused on Hibiki_

The screen fizzed a little as the view changed. "This is Hibiki right now, on a mission assigned to me" came the words of Hibiki. Suddenly the view moved into an alleyway. Hibiki gulped as he walked into the dark narrow passage way. As he walked deeper into the alley, he stopped as a bottle rolled towards him. It was a sake bottle that was near empty. He picked it up and on the bottle was numerous scratch like markings. Suddenly, the alley way erupted into noise. A hissing sound echoed across the damp concrete. Wendy gulped as she hugged the nearest person to her. Which was Romeo. A blue blur erupted out of the alley way as it banged into Hibiki.

Wendy squealed as she hugged Romeo. She didn't notice but, she was suffocating him. The view changed again to reveal Hibiki running on rooftops, chasing the blue blur. Unnoticed by many people was that Cana was hiding behind Laxus. The blue blur shot towards what looked to be the Sabertooth Guild Building. When the blur shot into it, screams erupted as explosions and glass shattering was heard. Mirajane was cowering behind Freed unnoticed by anyone. When Hibiki burst into the guild he was shocked to see it in ruins.

All of a sudden the blur exited the Guild by the shattered remains of a window. Unnoticed by other Guild members was Natsu smiling as he held a shaking Lucy. "What was that thing!?" demanded Sting. "I don't know, I was assigned to capture it on film" Hibiki replied. Sting sighed and ordered Hibiki out of the guild. Hibiki nodded as he jumped out of the shattered window.

The view changed as it appeared to be a bar. Suddenly panicked yelling and hisses could be heard. Hibiki charged forward into the bar. He took in the now destroyed bar. People were ducking under tables and the waitress was hidden behind the bar. Hibiki quickly walked over to the waitress. "What happened here?" He asked. "This-s m-monster grab-bed sake and r-ran" she stuttered nervously. "What direction did it leave?" he enquired. She pointed to a gaping hole in the wall. He nodded and ran.

Suddenly, the view changed as Hibiki walked to a deserted building. The sound of hissing echoed through the area. Hibiki hesitated at the door and then slowly pushed it. The door creaked as it slowly opened. Hibiki froze a bit as the noise stopped. He slowly walked towards the kitchen and flipped on the lights. In the corner was the hunched down blue blur. It was drinking something. It stopped and turned around to reveal... "Lev-vy?" said a shocked Hibiki. The entire audience was shell shocked. She sat there with Sake bottles laying around her. She looked at him and lunged. Pretty much all the girls screamed. The camera dropped to see her scratching at his face. She was hissing and snarling. She froze as the camera beeped. She slowly turned towards the camera. She roared and smashed the camera. It started fizzing as the screen closed.

_Video End! _

"Fudge Monkeys!" said Mira. "Holy Heck!" exclaimed Lucy. Gajeel laughed "Midget actually was drunk!". Suddenly the guild door opened. It opened to reveal Levy. Her eyes had bags and she winced when she walked in. "Umm... Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked, uncertainty clear in her voice. "You don't remember anything about last night?" questioned Lucy. "No... All I remember was taking a sip of sake" said Levy. She winced as she rubbed her head. "I've got a terrible headache though" she muttered.

Then... it was clear to Fairy Tail why Levy should never drink.

**Chapter End!**

**How was that? It actually took me awhile to decide what I should do to Levy. It was her either being a monster or a daredevil. Did you like the pairing references? There's gonna be little hints about the pairings in the drabbles. In the end you will see who ends up with who though.**

**Anyway... here's a little sneak peak to chapter 2.**

_Lucy could only stare in horror at the little girl. She trembled as she hid behind the bricks. Then she knew... she had unleashed a nightmare._


	2. The Nightmare of Wendy on Coffee

**Fairy Tail is not owned by me. If it was... Wendy would be a caffeine addicted freak like I am. Also... banana's would be orange and Natsu would be afraid of spiders. That brings up the question. Is Natsu afraid of spiders?**

**Bold: Empathizes Words or Location or POV Ex 1: "YOLO!" Ex 2: Inside A Wall Ex 3: Lucy's POV**

_Italize: Flashback or Video or Spell Ex 1: Flashback End! Ex 2: Video Start! Ex 3: Sky Dragon's Roar!_

Underline means nothing in this chapter.

**Chapter Warning: This involves an extreme addiction to caffeine. Also, it temporally blinds you.**

**Chapter 2: Start! Location: Lucy's Apartment, Lucy's POV **

A resounding thump echoed across my kitchen as I smiled. Wendy was up to her usual clumsy antics. A shrill alarm caught my attention and unknowingly, Wendy's. I grabbed my coffee mug and slowly filled it with what I considered the nectar of life. As I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste of my coffee, a hesitant voice caught my attention. "Can I have some coffee? I've never had it before" came the nervous voice of Wendy. I smiled at her. She was adorable when she was nervous. I smiled and retrieved a mug from the cabinet. "Sure, but make sure to pour slowly. I also add cream and Splenda to it to sweeten the taste" I replied.

I turned away from her as I began to search for my keys. I heard her take a sip of it and stop. I smiled at the sound. "Do you like it -" I suddenly stopped as I observed her. She had stiffened up a bit. I blinked in surprise as she took the coffee and dumped it in her mouth. I guess she liked it. "Will you play dress up with me?" she asked. I stiffened at her voice. It wasn't Wendy's voice. It was almost like a little girls voice. She slowly looked up and I caught sight of her eyes. They were a deep crimson with thin slits in the middle. "Will you play dress up with me?" she asked again. Except her voice was different and sounded demonic.

I knew then that I had unleashed a monster. I had to escape. My eyes darted left to the window. I had to get out of the window. "Yeah, I'll play with you. But first, let me wash my hands. We wouldn't want the fancy dresses to be ruined with my dirty hands" I said. Wendy slowly nodded and went to my bedroom. I went to the sink and turned the tap on to confuse her. I closed my eyes… and smashed through the window.

I gritted my teeth when I landed. Glass shards had cut me everywhere. Then, sounds erupted from my apartment. The thing is… I didn't stay to see what was chasing me. I just ran like demons were chasing me. In my case though, that demon was Wendy. I ran through the streets paying no mind to the morning people. I saw the guild up ahead and knew I would be safe if I reached it.

**Location: Guild Bar, Levy's POV**

I was having an exciting morning even if the bar was empty accept Mirajane and I. Pretty much the whole guild accept us and Lucy and Wendy had gone to meet Sabertooth. If they had a peaceful meeting, the two guilds agreed to come back to Fairy Tail to party. I had also found out about a book sell happening later this week and couldn't wait to tell Lu-chan. As I anxiously waited for her arrival I smiled, nothing could ruin my day.

**Suddenly… Murphy's Law decided to strike her with vengeance. **

The guild doors burst open. It revealed a panting Lucy. "Lucy what's wrong?" asked Mirajane. "Demon, coffee, Wendy" she rasped as she fell to the ground. "Lucy!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to her. Then, Wendy appeared. "Wendy?" I called. "Will you play dress up with me?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes. That didn't sound like Wendy at all. She slowly looked up and had a smile that chilled me to the bone. Those eyes weren't Wendy's. I grabbed Lucy as I backed away from her. "I'll ask you one last time. **Will you play with me?" **I gulped at the change of her voice.

"So you think you can order my guild mates around… **hatchling." **I looked left to see a shadow covering her face. She smiled mockingly at Wendy. "Yes I think I can… **Witch."** Snarled Wendy. I looked in between them rapidly. I looked to the bar. I had to get Lucy and me to the bar. I looked back at the raging demons. They were sending insults back and forth to each other. I slowly dragged Lucy with me behind the bar. I peeked up at them and squeaked when I noticed them using magic. _"Take Over Magic: Satan's Soul!" _roared Mirajane. _"Sky Dragon's Roar!" _yelled Wendy. I yelped as the two forces met. The building shook as the colliding forces caused an explosion.

A cracking sound could be heard making me look up. My eyes widened as I saw cracks along the ceiling grow bigger. I froze as I saw the ceiling collapse in on itself. Before I blacked out, I saw someone throw their body over me. _"Lucy…"_

**Location: Fairy Tail Building, 3rd person POV**

The day was good. It had started the beginning of Fairy Tail's and Sabertooth's friendship. As they cheerfully walked towards Fairy Tail's guild building Gray noticed a trail of smoke in the direction of the guild. "Master, there's smoke" he said to Makarov. Makarov narrowed his eyes and nodded, as did the other guild master Sting. When they got to the building, everyone gaped. The building was ruined. It looked like it went through war and is only just standing.

Everyone rushed to the guild. When they got in, they noticed the ceiling had caved and the walls were dented. A groan filled the air catching everyone's attention. Makarov and Sting rushed over to where the bar once was. They noticed Levy underneath a pile of rocks. "What happened here?" demanded Sting. "Where are Mirajane and Lucy or Wendy?" asked Makarov. "Lucy is above me. She saved me when the ceiling caved in. Mirajane and Wendy are on opposite sides of the guild. She winced a bit. "Wendy wasn't herself Master. She was almost… demonic. Lucy said something about coffee but I don't know what happened. Ask Lucy or Wendy for more details."

When they got Lucy and Levy out of the avalanche of rocks they questioned them. Lucy gave them one answer. "We found out today that under no circumstances do you give Wendy coffee, ever". Mysteriously enough, they said nothing further then that one answer. Mirajane and Wendy don't remember what happened that day. So, from that day forward it was known to never give Wendy coffee ever.

**Chapter 2: End!**

**Ironically enough I am drinking coffee when I created this. Little known fact but this profile is owned by to Authors. It was written by me, AnimeLover312 and not AnimeLover313. I was a little stumped when I was creating this chapter because I wanted to use Wendy. AnimeLover313 didn't want me to mess up Wendy's image to much so we settle for coffee. So this thing was created. Hope you liked it. Also, review, review, review. Tell me about grammar mistakes or anything ok? **


	3. Everything is Real, Natsu

**Hey Guys! 3th Chapter is on a roll. Anyways, If you can, please check out one of my other books _The Fox and the Dragon_.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail I wouldn't be writing right now. I probably be on the moon or something. **

**Bold: To Empathize words or location or POV**

_Italize: Flashback or Thoughts or Video or Spells_

**Chapter 3: Everything is Real, Natsu... Start!**

Natsu was going to Lucy's apartment as always. Then a strange feeling came over him. That feeling was a just a feeling he decided. _I mean... there wasn't anything creepy watching him right? Like Slender man or something. _He shook his head of those scary thoughts and quickened his pace. He gulped nervously as he noticed the streets were empty. He then sweatdropped as he watched a bundle of hay tumble across the road as a single loud wind was heard. _What was that? Am I in the middle of the wild west or something?" _

He looked to the sky and noticed it was dusk. _Huh, time sure passes by. _Suddenly, that feeling he got earlier came back at full force, making him gasp. Then... he knew he was in trouble. He went into a full blown run, somehow kicking up flurries of dust behind him. When he saw Lucy's Window he almost fell over in relief. When he neared it, he jumped up to it with ease. He grasped the window and urged it open. It gave an ugly groan and stayed put. He sighed and went to where the hatch was. He slowly heated it and it unlocked for him. He slowly pulled the window open and snuck inside. He went to the bedroom, where Lucy most likely was. He reached the door and opened it to reveal an odd sight.

Lucy was currently on the computer playing a game. "Lucy?" he asked tentatively. She whipped around and gasped. "Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed. "What are you playing?" he asked, completely ignoring her as he looked at the screen curiously. She sighed. "I'm playing Slender." she said. "What's Slender?" he interrogated. "Slender is this scary game where you play as a child and try to get 8 pages. she tried explaining. "- Sounds easy, what's the catch?" he asked, peering at the game. _"There's always a catch. This game is also not owned by AnimeLover313... Wait. What the Hell?"_

She smiled at me with this weird expression. "You have to escape Slender Man." she said ominously. His face dramatically paled as he looked at the computer. "Can I play?" he blurted. She smiled and scooted over. He sat down in the seat and grabbed the mouse. He clicked the play button as he placed a pair of headphones on his head. To his silent satisfaction, it was the same color as his hair. Not that he would admit that. When the scene came into view he became so focused that he didn't notice Lucy turning on the camera button. He clicked the mouse as he slowly walked forward. He slowly walked up the path, always keeping the light straight. Then, he noticed that the path split and he decided to take the right. He keep on walking to see a blue car.

"What brand is it?" he muttered as he slowly walked around the car. Noticing no page he turned to another car, but in this case, a red truck. He took a painstakingly slow circle around the truck. He noticed the shed thing attached and went around it. When he reached the back his face lit up as he saw the page. He studied it. It looked like a kid drawing, and probably was. "It has no eyes." he read. He shrugged and clicked the page.

Natsu almost jumped in fright as thunder began to play. It was replayed in a steady beat, and was driving Natsu up the wall. He began to follow the trail again. He walked for about half a minute when he stopped. _"Should I look behind me?" _He nervously gulped as beads of sweat dripped from his face. He slowly turned around and yelped when he noticed a small white face on the left side of the screen. He swerved the mouse around and tried to run. Key word tried. "I'm screwed! I'm a freaking little girl that is obviously overweight and needs to go to the gym and eat salad for the rest of her freaking life!" He raged as he walked down the path. He and Lucy both noticed a tunnel directly ahead of him/her.

As Natsu entered the tunnel, Lucy sang "Going through the tunnel! Going through the tunnel! Going through the tunnel hope I don't meet Slender Man!" Natsu half heartedly glared at her as Lucy squeaked at the screen, pointing at it. He looked at the page. "Help!" he read. He collected it as he began to walk down the path again. He jerked his head back to see a building. "Lucy, what do you think it is?" Natsu questioned. "Maybe a bathroom or something." replied Lucy. They both leaned forward to see if it was. "Huh? You're right Lucy!" he said looking at her. She however was looking straight at the screen with an admittedly pale face.

"N-Natsu... Look at the screen. Do you see what I see?" she said quietly. He looked back at the screen and paled as well. At the right corner of the screen was a man. The man just happened to be wearing a suit, had creepy tentacles, looked like a child molester, and had no face. Natsu grabbed the mouse and moved his player into the bathroom. "Natsu... you just majorly screwed us over." said Lucy. "You had to go inside a miniature maze with an admittedly over weight little girl with a child molester with tentacles after you. That's wonderful." she said sarcastically.

He kept going to the end of the hallway and noticed the freaking molester at the end of the corridor this hallway led us into. He abruptly turned around to go back outside and noticed the molester was in the exact freaking spot he was before. Natsu then began to mutter things not appropriate for young ears. Lucy noticed and smacked him upside the head. When he turned back around both he and Lucy screamed as they came face to face with Slender Man.

The screen fizzed up as the molesters face flashed on screen. The scene blanked out again to go back to the original menu. "So... do you want to play again?" asked Lucy tentatively. Natsu looked at the clock and shook his head. "Sorry I have got to set Happy to bed. See you tomorrow!" he said cheerfully. Lucy nodded in acceptance as Natsu exited via window.

Natsu sighed as he began the long walk back to his house. Then, his earlier gut feeling acted up again when he got to a particularly wooded side of the road. He laughed nervously as he gave a quick glance around. He then noticed a man hunched over trying to pick up pages. Having a hero complex, Natsu decided to help. "Hey do you need some help?" he asked as he picked a page behind the man. He gave a brief glance over it as his blood turned to ice. It was a child's drawing, in black and white. It was eerily similar as the familiar picture stood out to him. _"It has no eyes... no eyes... **SLENDER MAN!**" _He practically screamed in his head.

He dropped the page in his hand as he began to back away. The man turned around to reveal... he had no face! It was Slender Man! Tentacles emerged from his back as Natsu stared in horror. Then he realized.** "Oh Hell No! Rape! Rape! I'm not going to get fucking molested by Slender Man!" he roared. **Then, the sound of someone smacking someone/something with something echoed. Slender Man dropped to the ground to reveal Lucy standing there with a shovel. Natsu could have cried tears of joy at seeing her. But no, his manly pride stopped him. He then sweatdropped when Slender groaned and Lucy smacked him again with the shovel.

"Uhh... Lucy? Isn't that a little overboard?" he asked uncertainly. "Of course not." replied Lucy sadistically. Natsu then knew... Everything is real.

**Chapter End!**

**This is the 3rd Chapter of my Parody and I hope it's awesome.**

**Anyway, if you want a drabble of your favorite character or couple doing something extreme, just review or send a message to my Inbox.**

**Bye~**

**Also... I want to give you all a hint on the next chapter. The main character is or rather characters are Erza and Jellal.**


	4. Erza the Jedi?

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all these awesome reviews. Also, I'm going to take the request of Lillia Enchanted and have a chapter of Erza and Jellal. Sorry about the wait to. *Glares at my sister and other owner of the profile* Plus, some people don't know how to type!**

**Bold: To Empathize words or location or POV.**

_Italize: Flashback or Thoughts or Spells or Video_

Disclaimer: I, AnimeLover313 doesn't own Fairy Tail or Star Wars. I wish I did... but, I think Murphy's Law doesn't like me.

**Alright...**

**Warning : We stole Yoda ... Readers beware **

**Chapter 4: Is Erza a Jedi? **

Jellal was having a bad day. Scratch that... a terrible one. Today was Erza's birthday and he still hadn't gotten her a gift. So now he's having to beg Mira to even consider stalling her. When he finally convinced her, he realized that he spent about an hour doing it. With him having to make up for lost time, he did what any man with his problem would do. Go to the black market.

Now that he was there, he thinks he should've gone to just get her a Strawberry Cheese cake. But, no... him being the childhood friend, had to go risk his sanity to get her an awesome birthday gift. He shuddered when he passed what looked like a jar of eyes. "You young man, come here." rasped a woman's voice. It was obviously worn by age so it was plausible that she was an older person. He turned in the direction of the voice and almost puked. That woman was ugly. She had moles and wrinkles in all the wrong spots.

She, for lack of better term, looked like a witch. She even had the awesome hat. As he walked closer he began to notice things that he didn't like at all. For example, there was a cat that was missing half of it's fur, and a broom sweeping by it self. Then he noticed a wizened green midget that looked to be kidnapped. "Here child... this is a teacher you might need." whispered the witch lady as she handed over the kidnap victim.

"Now that will be 500,000 yen." she smiled in what looked to be attempted sweet. "250,000" he said straight back. "I had to pretend to be Jeff the Killer to kidnap this... I don't know what it is but, whatever. 400,000. That's as low as I'm going. "I feel so bad for you." I said sympathetically. "Being Jeff the Killer is so hard because you have to always have this cool personality." I sighed. I paid her the money, inwardly weeping over my lost money. "His name is Yoda." she said. I nodded at that and left as quickly as I came.

**Fairy Tail Guild... 2 pm, Saturday.**

Fairy Tail had it's usual air of excitement but with something else added. A party was in full swing as they celebrated Erza's birthday. Mirajane got her 100 different types of cake. Natsu bought her a special oil to put on her swords to make them practically invulnerable. Lucy bought her 5 season passes to several famous cake bakeries. Wendy and Carla bought her a cookbook full of homemade recipes. Gajeel got her a dagger spelled to be resistant to almost anything. Levy got her several romance novels. Erza was happy... then she realized something. "Where's Jellal?" she asked Mirajane. "His train is a little late." she replied.

"He went somewhere?" she said confused. Noticing this, Mirajane silently cursed. "He had to go on request of master to pick something up." she smiled back. Erza then nodded as the doors opened up. There stood in all of his glory, Jellal carrying a sack over his shoulder. ' _Why does he look like Santa ? '_ , everyone thought and sweatdropped. He coughed akwardly._ In a another world perhaps Harry Potter, a pink frog that hated everything expect the Minister of Magic oddly had a sadistic habit of hating blue... It was not the best day for Ravenclaw._ Everyone looked at him weirdly before sweatdropping again.

He tossed the sack down towards Erza's feet and it made a strange groan of pain. Everyone jumped in fear of what was inside expect Jellal, who was running away while shouting, "Happy Birthday, Erza!" Erza somehow getting a stick from somewhere, poked the sack, which emmited another groan. Everyone not taking a chance bolted out of the guild. The string holding the sack unraveled and out popped Yoda. Yoda looked around while Erza blinked before clapping her hands together and said, "Yoda-sensei!" He looked at Erza before saying, "Oh young padawan. It is nice to see you again."

She crushed him into one of her infamous hugs which seemed to knock out Yoda. Wendy squeaked as her head popped in as she asked, "Erza, who is that?" "Oh, you mean Yoda-sensei. He's one of my teachers.",she said cheerfully. "See watch!" She put her finger out in a fake gun motion. She pointed at a beer mug and pretended to shoot it. To everyone's shock, the mug acted as though it was shot. Ohs and Awws filled the room as she smirked. _Best Birthday Ever! thought Erza. _With that, she planted a chaste kiss on Jellal's check and went back to talking to her old Sensei. He burned a bright crimson red and had a dazed look.

Unnoticed by anyone, Mirajane was being handed money by a suspicious person. He had a shirt on, and in Fancy lettering, had the words _Sorcerer Weekly, _printed in fancy gold letters. By the next week on Wednesday, came a special new preview from the magazine. On the cover page in bright colorful letters was the question, **Erza the Jedi? **Also, inside was dozens of article covering the new "couple" that was Erza and Jellal. Fairy Tail had a good laugh about it as the "couple" were found hiding from either the military (For Jellal) , or each others fans. Add to the fact that they had what seemed to be a permanent blush on their face for the rest of the month.

**Chapter End!**

**How'd you like it? I'd think I want to make one about Carla next. Atleast one of the exceeds.**


	5. The 4th Wall is Broken Part I

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here's the next chapter. It is based on Carla. Hope you enjoy.**

**Bold: to empathize words or large beast talking. Also POV or Location**

_Italize: Thoughts, Flashback, Spells, or Video_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I would totally jack up the time line on purpose.**

**Warning: A Seer, Anime and/or Manga, plus the 4th wall being obliterated. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**Chapter 5: The 4th Wall has been broken Part I**

**Location... Wendy's Apartment... POV... Wendy's**

Wendy was having a moderate day. The day was beautiful, with a cerulean blue sky and puffy, white clouds floating in various shapes. But, she was extremely worried with Carla. Carla had a... problem that she had taken great care in hiding from their fellow guild mates. While she did feel very guilty, she had to hide it. To put it simply... Carla was crazy. When she wasn't in front of other guild mates she acted like she was listening and talking to someone.

She called her many things, like the Author or Creator. Sometimes she called her the Wheel of Fortune. That led up to the question. _"What is Anime?" mused Wendy. _Anime had to be important for her because she wouldn't shut up about it. She also had the strange art of saying things before they happened too. She predicted Levy's horrifying sake craze and Wendy and Mirajane's battle... even if they didn't know what happened.

She talked about the 4th wall, and her and the Author's plan of obliterating it. But then who was the Author. _"Maybe a second personality?" questioned Wendy._ Elsewhere in reality, "The Author" was smirking as she typed hushed plans to Carla. "Wendy!" came a yell. She jerked, shocked and turned to the yeller. She turned and spotted Gray. He gave her motion to follow along as she hurried up to him.

"What's the problem? Is anyone hurt?" She drilled at him. "Well, Carla's acting really weird. Mirajane suggested getting you because you would probably know what was going on." Gray replied. Wendy almost groaned as she realized that her plans of hiding Carla's problem had been destroyed. She let out a sigh as she hurriedly ran to where the guild was. When she reached the door she did what anyone would do in her situation. Somehow turn the door into shreds as she kicked open the door.

She franticly rushed over to Carla. Carla was sick or rather... drunk. Wendy could almost cackle in glee. This would provide her enough blackmail to let her go on a date with Romeo. She checked her over, using magic to flush the alcoholic substance away. Carla woke with a groan. "Are you okay, Carla?" she asked. Carla let out a groan. "Only doing my rightful duty to Author - sama." she replied proudly. "Author - sama?" came the quizzical mutter from Evergreen. She turned to Elfman for his opinion and he shrugged in response. "So you are in duty to Author - sama to right?" came the question from the master.

"Who is this Author?" sneered Laxus slightly. "Author - sama is one of the lead perpetrators to the strange occurrences at Fairy Tail!" Carla exclaimed. "So your telling me this so called Author is the reason that we have such rotten luck." said a skeptical Levy. Wendy at that moment wanted to hide in shame of Carla's actions. "No, she told me that all that join Fairy Tail are insanely lucky at gambling." Carla informed. The whole guild sweatdropped.

Wendy sighed, "I see you all have found out about Carla's... eccentrics." "Wait... you **KNEW!" **heard a exclamation. Wendy turned towards the one who accused her, and suddenly burst into tears. Gray then freaked out as she began to wail. The older male dragon slayers narrowed there eyes. While Happy and Pantherlily went over to calm her down, the dragon layers cracked there fists and lunged at the bewildered Gray. He let out a girly squeak as he shot away from the angered dragon slayers. They followed him with promises like "I'm going to castrate you for even making my little sister cry!" or "I'm going to jack your head up so bad that you'll think you are a 5 year old girl that likes pink and dolls for the rest of your life!"

Wendy suddenly stopped crying and smirked. "I can't believe they believed me." Everyone else sweatdropped, getting nervous over the... changes in Wendy's attitude. Meanwhile, a girly scream echoed hauntingly, telling everyone who screamed in pain. _"Poor Gray, only he could have such a girly voice."_

She calmly picked up the white cat, and proclaimed "I'm going to have a walk." When she walked out everyone could still hear the faint murmuring of a clearly crazy cat. After all, there's no such thing as an Author to one's life. _"If only you knew." _smirked Makarov as he easily read the faces off of his underlings. He then calmly walked up to his office and walked over to his desk. He opened up a drawer only for him to pull it out revealing that he was hiding something.

He slowly pulled out a book. In bright, bold, orange lettering was the word **Naruto.** His hands trembled as he opened up the book, which had somehow caused a heavenly light pouring out of the book. _Elsewhere, a silver haired man sneezed. He suddenly froze up in shock as he looked over the now snot covered book. He sank down to his knees, 2 fountains of tears came from his eyes. Icha Icha paradise was ruined. "NOOOOO!" he wailed to the skies above, cursing the person talking about him._"Hmmm... I hope that wasn't Fairy Tail causing trouble again." Makarov muttered, turning away from the noise.

Meanwhile with Carla, she had a vision. Wendy was opening the door. It opened to reveal... the white coats. She watched in horror as they dragged her away. Then the vision ended. Carla stood in shock for a few moments. Then, she hurriedly grabbed all her bags. She stuffed her pride in joy in to the bags hurriedly, each book having in bold letters **Bleach. **Then she disappeared into the night.

**Chapter End!**

**This is one of those chapters that are... stranger then others. But, I'm using this chapter to hint what has yet to come. Mwahaha! cough**

**To any who haven't guessed, the "white coats" are the doctors for the people that got to the rooms with no doors and those weird plush square things they put on your hands so you don't hurt themselves.****Any way... Bye~ hehehe...**


End file.
